


Like father, like son

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kuroo is a dilf, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, not actually cheating because her boyfriend is a perv lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: You have the hots for your boyfriends father and it doesn’t help that he insists you keep his dad company while he’s away for a volleyball tournament
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

You agreed to spend the next few weeks at your boyfriends family home while he was away for his volleyball tournament.

It took a lot of begging and a lot of sex to get you to give in but you finally did. You liked his childhood home, it reminded you a lot of yours growing up. His father, Kuroo Tetsurou, was the CEO of the volleyball association and he worked closely with your own father.

While your father was almost 20 years older than his, your dad took a liking to him immediately. He was a young, successful businessman who stepped up to raise his child on his own. You never asked about his mother and he never wanted to speak about her and you didn’t really care as long as your parents and liked his dad.

Kuroo couldn’t be older than 45 but he didn’t look a day over 30 and you found him very attractive, you could see where Kaido got all his good looks from and his passion for volleyball. 

You both attended a very prestigious university that offered academics as well as sports. You loved volleyball and played very well as the middle blocker of your team

Your parents had bought you your own penthouse in the city when you graduated high school and you were more than happy to live on your own. 

Kaido still lived with his dad, it was a lot more convenient for him and he, unlike you, was an only child who didn’t want to let his dad stay alone

“Your dad is a bachelor Kai, why would he want a 23 year old crashing his plans while you’re away?” You ask, your boyfriend just grins and loads 3 of your bags into your car

“My dad actually likes you babe” Kaido grins, “I think it’ll be a great way for you to bond”

You roll your eyes. You knew his father would probably prefer having the place to himself

“I don’t want to be there when he’s bringing his ... friends home” You frown, “I don’t plan on being traumatised”

He laughs as he wraps his arms around your waist.

“You’ve been there before, my room is far away from his” Kaido smiles, “you won’t hear anything that can traumatise you”

“I just don’t want you to be alone or him” He adds

You refrain from rolling your eyes and and slump against him, sighing dramatically

“It’ll be fun” He smirks, “a month with my dad? What’s not to love”

You smile and lean in to kiss him. 

“Fine” You shrug, “I miss having a chef anyway”

He laughs again and let’s you go so you can drive. He knows you’d kick his ass if he tried to drive your car 

When you arrive, Kuroo isn’t home and you sigh with relief, you were currently wearing short shorts and a loose shirt, hardly the outfit for a chairmans daughter, not that you cared but you still preferred to keep up your good girl image

“What time do you leave?” You ask Kaido, you’re finished putting your bags in his room and now you’re both sitting in the living room by the TV

“In an hour so I have to drive back to school” Kaido sighs, running his hair through his thick black hair, when he messed around with it, it reminded you of the way Kuroo had bed-hair just like that

“I can take you back” You offer, “you’d have to leave you car at school and I don’t like that”

Kaido kisses you, sucking your bottom lip. You wrap your arms around his neck and smile, you were going to miss me

“That would be better” He says

It’s a 20 minute drive and you arrive just as the boys are loading the bus.

“I’m going to miss you” He groans, kissing your neck, “and your body”

You laugh and push him away, kissing him again.

“If my dad needs a hand.... you’ll _help_ him right?” He grins and you slap his chest

“You’re a pervert” You groan and he smirks at you

“I know you want to babe” He leans in to whisper in your ear, “I don’t mind if you don’t”

“I’ll see you soon babe” He kisses your cheek and hurries off to the bus. You knew he’d wanna sit right in the back with his friends and you laugh, shaking your head

By the time you arrive back after stopping by to visit your friends, Kuroo is home. You feel butterflies in your stomach but ignore it, drinking the rest of your juice that you had gotten from your favourite coffee shop 

Your friends voice echoed in your head as you walked into the house through the garage

_“You should fuck his dad”_

_“God yes, that would be so hot [Name]”_

Both of them had sugar daddies and you’d roll your eyes every time they’d tell you their latest story. None of you needed the money, you knew it was just the idea of fucking hot older men that got them going and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about that late at night but that wasn’t important. Kaido was hot and you guys got along great 

You could hear him on the phone in the kitchen as you entered and you thought about going straight to the room but he turned around and grinned when he saw you.

You walked into the kitchen instead and waited for him to finish his call.

“Okay, thanks Bokuto” Kuroo said, pouring himself a drink, “I’ll see you tomorrow”

He hung up and you smiled at him, watching him move around the kitchen

“Hi little one” He said, “I was thinking of getting takeout and giving the chef off for the evening”

“Sounds good to me Kuroo-san” You said, leaning against the counter

You almost miss the way he checks you out before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’ve told you, call me Tetsuro, I’m much younger than your dad” He smirks and you laugh

“It’s a habit” You shrug, “I’ll keep that in mind though”

“I’ll shower and then we can order” You smile and don’t wait for him to answer, heading upstairs

When you come back downstairs, you’re wearing a thin pair of shorts, the most comfortable pair you own and an oversized sweater. You made sure to check if your boobs could be seen since you hated sleeping with a bra but you were safe

“Does italian sound good?” He asks, he isn’t wearing a suit anymore but a pair of grey sweatpants and his shirtless

You try not to check him out but it’s not exactly easy when he looks the way he does. Sure he was much older than you were but he was hot, very hot and ripped. You knew he played volleyball in school and he still played on weekends when he would hangout with his friends. They also had a gym at home so you knew he kept in shape, you just didn’t know he was ... built

You clear your throat and he’s smirking at you.

“You okay little one?” Kuroo asks and you nod, ignoring the way your cheeks heat up

“Italian sounds good” You tell him

The tension is so obvious and you try to ignore it but squeezing your thighs together every once in a while when you think he isn looking at you. You also pretend not to notice when he groans, enjoying the food a little too much.

It’s not awkward for you and conversation flows easily between the two of you and you stay up talking for a while until he gets another call so you say goodnight and head to the room

You moan softly when your head finally hits the pillow, the cool sheets feel like heaven and you would usually pass out immediately if it wasn’t for the fact that your body was so hot and the heat between your thighs didn’t help.

You dim the lights in the room and decide to take your shorts off, leaving you in your panties and the shirt you had on.

Spreading your legs, you slowly run your hand down your body, leaving a trail goosebumps. You slip your hand inside your panties and begin to slowly rub your clit, moaning when you realise you’re wetter than you expected and it was just from the way Kuroo was looking at you 

The idea of fingering yourself on your boyfriends bed while thinking of his father fucking you caused you to moan as you arched your back a little, pushing two fingers past your folds as you began to pump your fingers in and out.

Rubbing your breasts with your free hand, you close your eyes and moan louder, wishing it was his fingers replacing your own

“T-Testuro” You whine, feeling your orgasm building 

This wouldn’t be the first time you’d think about him fucking you. You thought about it a lot

Kuroo, who was coming up to make sure you were good before going to bed, stopped when he heard you moaning his name. He smirked and listened as you whined and panted, fucking yourself open on his sons bed 

He could feel his cock twitch but he’d behave.... for now

He stayed and listened until you were done, crying out for him when your orgasm hit and you sounded so sexy, all whiny and breathy. He’d be lying if he said he never thought of fucking you into the mattress, wanting to drive over to your place to fuck you.

He even remembers the first time he met you. You had been visiting your father and he had a business meeting. He was also the one who introduced you to Kaido.

He decided he’d let you be for the night and went to his own room. He’d definitely be thinking about you again as he fucks his fist

You were going to be the death of him 

xxxx

Usually, you’d stay at your place during breaks from school. You liked staying in your cute pjs and lazing around. Having your own place was a dream because you could do whatever you wanted 

Now though, you had to wear clothing or at least cover up for the most part and it was summer, so it felt like an inconvenience but you didn’t want to give any of his cleaning staff or the chef a heart attack.

“I thought you’d be out with friends” Kuroo said, coming to stand outside where you and been laying by the pool

You weren’t into a swimming costume because you just wanted to relax in the shade and you didn’t think he’d be home

“We hung out yesterday” You smile, “I take pride in being lazy during my breaks”

He laughed and leaned against the wall 

“You know, you don’t have to wear that if you’re hot” Kuroo shrugs, “my staff won’t have any problems”

“They’ve seen their fair share of... things” He adds and you laugh, covering your face with the book you had been reading

“It must be weird having me over” You grin, “I’m sure you could be doing other ... things” 

He quirks his eyebrow at you and lifts himself off the wall, walking over to you

“And what other things are you referring to little one?” He asks, leaning down so you’re eye to eye 

“Oh... I don’t know” You feign innocence, “you seem like the party type”

He chuckles and reaches out to hold your chin, squeezing a bit so it looks like you’re pouting at him

“You look so innocent but we both know that’s not true is it?” He asks, “I see the way you look at me”

He smirks,leaning closer

“And I know you see the way I look at you” He whispers

He sticks his thumb into your mouth and groans when you suck, maintaining eye contact

“You get off on the idea of me fucking you behind Kaido’s back” He laughs, “you’re such a little slut”

You whimper and he grins, leaning in to kiss you when he removes him thumb. You don’t bother telling him Kaido would encourage you. 

“I have a meeting but when I come back, I want you” He says, he speaks softly like he doesn’t want to ruin the moment “is that what you want?”

You nod and he frowns, shaking his head. He wraps his hand around your throat and squeezes and you gasp, widening your eyes 

“That won’t do baby” He warns, “use your words or I can’t give you what you want”

“Y-you” You whine, “I want you”

He stands, releasing you and you flush when you see his erection

“I know baby, I heard you last night” He smirks down at you and you bite your lip

“Be a good girl and I’ll reward you” He winks and goes to get ready for his meeting

You’re still shocked and you can’t focus on the book anymore, deciding to go upstairs and call your friend. 

xxxx

To: Kuroo Tetsurō

**[attachment]**

_have a good day Kuroo-san_  
  


He groans and almost drops his phone. You’re sitting on your knees with your legs spread out a little and you’re wearing purple lace panties with a matching bra with white knee high socks. Your tongue is out and you’re grabbing one of your breasts. 

From: Kuroo Tetsurō 

_Keep this up and you won’t walk when I’m finished with you._

You grin and decide to take your bra off for the next picture. You set your timer on and hurry to pose on all fours, arching your back and spreading your legs 

To: Kuroo Tetsurō 

**[attachment]**

_Your bark is louder than your bite x_

You laugh and leave your phone in Kaido’s room. You put the bra back on and decide to go to Kuroo’s room.

You lay in the middle of the bed in just your underwear and socks and wait for him.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure filth tbh.

You hear him walking towards his room, he’s on the phone and he seems irritated. You smirk and spread your legs open, running your hands up and down your thighs

When he enters, he almost drops his phone and briefcase and you bite back a laugh as he narrows his eyes at you.

“I saw the email” Kuroo says, taking his tie loose as you get up on all fours and crawl over to him where he stands at the edge of the bed

You don’t pay attention to anything he says on the phone as you help him out his shirt and move to take his pants off

You deliberately take your time as you take his belt loose first and then slide his pants down. You can see his cock through his boxers and you bite your lip, looking up into his eyes when you pull it out and he grabs your hair.

You knew he was big but you hadn’t expected it to be so thick and you feel yourself getting wet at the thought of him being inside you

You kiss the tip and he hisses, still on the phone and you grin, sucking the tip into your mouth. He throws his head back and grabs a handful of your hair

You moan around him and he bucks his hips. He says goodbye to whoever he was talking to just as you’re taking him further into your mouth, the tip already touching the back of your throat and he groans

“Fuck baby.... you’re so hot” He groans, “such a dirty little whore”

You moan around him and he thrusts his hips forward. You bob your head up and down and massage whatever doesn’t fit into your mouth and he’s moaning, breathy above you as he watches you suck his cock

“You do this for Kaido?” He asks, holding your head in place as he thrusts into your mouth 

You gag and the tears are running down your face and he loves it. He could cum just by looking at your pretty face

“You let him fuck your throat like this?” He asks and you whine, relaxing your throat for him

“Good girl” He groans, “so good for me aren’t you?”

You moan again and he hisses, throwing his head back as he cums down your throat

He doesn’t expect you to swallow it all but you do and stick your tongue out to show him and he moans, lifting you up to kiss you

“You suck my cock the best baby” He smirks, pushing you down and kissing down your body, biting and sucking as he settles between your thighs

“I have never cum so fast from a blowjob” He says, pulling your panties off

He dives in immediately, sucking your clit before sticking his tongue deep into your pussy, causing you to moan. You grab his hair and pull, which makes him groan and you feel the vibrations against your pussy

“Shit...” You cry out, back arching off the bed

He sticks two fingers in and thrusts them in and out as he continues to suck. You try and squeeze your legs together but his holding you and he continues

You cum before you even realise it, your entire body spasms and you cry out, legs shaking. You swear you’ve never cum that hard and when you look down, he’s covered in your juices and you flush, trying to cover your face

“Don’t be embarrassed baby” He says, licking his lips, “you’ve never squirted before?”

You shake your head and he grins.

He uses his shirt to wipe his face and moves up to kiss you hard 

He slides his fingers into your pussy again and you cry out, grabbing his arm

He reaches into his draw for a condom but you stop him

“I want to feel all of you” You beg and he laughs

“You let Kaido fuck you raw?” He asks and you shake your head, spreading your legs for him

He rubs his tip against your pussy before slowly pushing in and you feel like you’re being split open. You cry out and he holds you, praising you as he bottoms out

“So good baby” He says, closing his eyes to calm himself down

“So fucking tight” He says through his teeth 

You tell him to move and he does, slowly at first but when you’re begging him to fuck you harder, he snaps

He wraps his hand around your throat and starts thrusting faster and harder causing you to almost scream. He’s so deep and the stretch burns but it feels so good

You don’t think you’ve ever felt so full in your life and you feel him everywhere. 

You clench around him and he moans, leaning in to kiss you

“Y-yes” You cry out, “right there”

He hits all the right spots and you feel your orgasm building and god you want him to ruin you so much

“T-Tetsu” You whine, holding his wrist so he can’t take his hand off your throat as he fucks you deep into his mattress

“You wanna cum baby?” He asks and you nod, begging him to let you

“Cum baby, on daddy’s cock” He groans, choking you and you cum hard, crying out for him

He fucks you through it, chasing his own release

You feel him try and pull out so you wrap your legs around his waist and lock him in place

“Please Tetsu” You beg, “inside me”

He chokes out a moan as he cums deep inside you, thrusting his cum into you and you whine, your arms dropping to your sides because they feel so heavy 

He kisses you and pulls out slowly. You whimper and hold his hand

“You okay little one?” He asks and you nod, thanking him

He takes his phone and spreads your legs for him so he can take a picture

“You’re so beautiful” He says and you grin

“You’re beautiful” You sigh

“You know, this is the first time in years that I never used a condom” He chuckles 

“I’m on the pill” You say

“I’m the only one who came in you?” He asks and you nod, flushing

He smirks and leans in to kiss you again

“Let’s take a shower and then we can eat” He smiles

He lifts you up because you can’t stand yet and carries you into the bathroom.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet baby” He whispers 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have twitter anymore so you can just comment whatever you wanna read next x 
> 
> see you besties <3


End file.
